<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Well, this is awkward by Saturning</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470726">Well, this is awkward</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturning/pseuds/Saturning'>Saturning</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Bartender!Harley, First Kiss, First Meetings, Gay Harley Keener, Harley Keener is Tony Stark's Adopted Child, Hook-Up, Im tired of tagging, M/M, Making Out, My First Smut, Not Beta Read, Please just read, Sexual Tension, Smut, and it’s horrible please don’t judge me, bottom!harley, top!Peter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:09:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturning/pseuds/Saturning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Harley hooked up at a bar some night. Then on other nights, too.<br/>Three months later, Tony introduces them, so they could work on avenger‘s tech projects together and maybe become friends.</p><p>Well, this is awkward. How are they supposed to tell Tony?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harley Keener/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>670</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Well, this is awkward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Im sorry in advance for the smut and the typos.</p><p>Enjoy anyways!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well, this is awkward.”</p><p>Awkward, Peter thought, was the biggest fucking understatement in the world. It was gruesome, that’s what it was. As if fate played a cruel embarrassing joke on them and if it was a person it would surely be looking down on them laughing right this second.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>It was a shame that Ned had family coming to town tomorrow and MJ a test to study for. Peter didn’t particularly like sitting in bars alone, but tonight he made an exception. It was still early and after having written exams for the last two weeks, he was sick of being somewhere quiet and alone. Even though his senses had thanked him for the calmness, he couldn’t stand it anymore. The ringing in his ears from time to time was much more pleasant than the feeling of unhappy loneliness looming in the back of his head.</p><p>So when MJ and Ned disappeared out of the bar at barely 11pm, he got up from the table they occupied before and made his way through the hot masses to the bar. For one, because he hoped meeting someone else there that could be either a friend or something else, but also because he’d seen the cute bartender and waiter behind the counter a few times that night and couldn’t help but get closer and take a more refined look at him. The first part failed, there was not one person at the bar alone. The second though didn’t, as the one free stool was directly in the working space from the cute guy Peter had been staring at for the better part of the night.</p><p>“Hey, sweetheart, what can I getcha?”, he immediately asked, as soon as Peter sat down. Now that was customer service. He wanted to say something smooth, but the words got stuck in his throat, pushed down by those mesmerising blue eyes in front of him. It wasn’t like Peter to immediately notice someone’s eye color, but he couldn’t help it this time. They were too piercing to overlook, and too soft to not get lost in them immediately.</p><p>“You okay?” Peter snapped out of his trance, just to be immediately dragged in again by the slight southern accent in his voice.</p><p>“Yes, sorry, I- Uh. What can you recommend?”, he managed, sounding wary but at least his voice didn’t stutter. It was a start. And judging from the smirk the other man wore, he didn’t fuck up yet.</p><p>“Alright, one recommendation for the Disney prince, coming right up”, he said and immediately got to work on some kind of drink. Did he just call Peter a Disney Prince? That felt unreal. That felt like an attempt at flirting. Was the cute bartender trying to flirt with him? Maybe he should stop calling him cute, Peter thought, as he watched the man closely while he prepared his drink. That man wasn’t nearly as cute as he was simply hot. Tall, blonde, curly hair, those blue eyes and definitely defined muscles, but not too much. He was basically a god in Peter’s personal religion and that smirk just made everything worse.</p><p>“So, your friends ditched ya?”, the bartender asked and sat down the red-ish cocktail on the counter in front of Peter. Peter smiled, a little sad this time.</p><p>“Something like that, but they had good reasons. I’m just tired of sitting at home, so I stayed”, he answered, taking a quick swig of the drink and his eyes lit up.</p><p>“Damn, this is amazing! What’s that?”</p><p>He was a met with a beautiful laugh and the answer “glad you like it, maybe I’ll tell ya if you let me know your name, sweetheart.”</p><p>For a few short seconds he was stunned into silence. Now that <em>had</em> to be flirting, right?</p><p>“Peter”, he finally said. “And you are?”</p><p>The man smirked and leaned on the shelf behind him, crossing his arms. “If I tell you, ya need to tell me something else as a trade for the name of the drink.”</p><p>“Sure, I got plenty of things to offer. How about I tell you a little more and I get the recipe?” Peter found himself studying the man for what felt like the billionth time that night, but he still couldn’t look away. The man quirked an eyebrow, but the smirk stayed and he nodded contently.</p><p>“Alright, I’m Harley”, he took a step forward and leaned on the counter, now barely inches away from Peter, who felt a blush creeping up his neck. “And for every interesting piece of information you give me about yourself, I’ll give you one part of the recipe.”</p><p>“You don’t have any other customers you need to attend to?”, Peter breathed into the small space between them, eyes locked with Harley’s.</p><p>“Nah, not really. My shift is over in 40 minutes anyways, and I can listen and make a drink at the same time, no need to worry, darlin’.” Peter kind of hoped that the lighting wasn’t good enough for the other to see his red cheeks.</p><p>“Okay”, Peter said more to himself than Harley and closed his eyes for a second, rummaging through his brain to find some piece of information he can give to Harley. What would the man deem as interesting? He decided to test the waters first.</p><p>“My favourite colors are red and blue”, he said. Harley didn’t look convince.</p><p>“Come on, sweetheart. You gotta try at least a little harder than that.”</p><p>“Okay how much information do I need to give before I have the full recipe?”</p><p>Harley grinned mischievously. “16.”</p><p>“16? Jesus Christ, did you make the drink with the longest recipe on earth?”</p><p>“Probably. Who could’ve known that it comes in handy?”</p><p>“Now that’s just unfair. I don’t have 16 interesting things to tell you, I don’t have a very spectacular life.” Bold lie. Peter had probably the most spectacular life out of all the people in the bar right now, but also the most secret. Well, if one wanted to be picky - <em>Peter</em> didn’t have a very interesting life. Spiderman did. But he was Spiderman, so did that count? It should, right?</p><p>“I’m sure that’s not true”, Harley answered him, not acknowledging the pout. “You just tell me what comes to your mind and I’ll deem it as interesting or not.”</p><p>“Fine, alright. I grew up in Queens and live alone, just down the road.” He kept a close look on Harley’s face and was delighted to find a smile and a nod.</p><p>“Very interesting. The first ingredient is pineapple juice.”</p><p>“Okay, uhm, I’m studying biochemistry at Columbia right now.” Another nod.</p><p>“Orange juice.”</p><p>“I’m bisexual.” At this Harley smiled differently, his eyes travelling over Peter’s body, something like a hungry look hidden in them. Now if that didn’t immediately turn Peter on.</p><p>“Golden rum”, Harley hummed with appreciation.</p><p>It went on like that for a while, Peter found that Harley really was a good listener, even though he sometimes was mildly occupied with mixing different drinks and cocktails, he never stopped giving all of his attention to Peter. At some point he didn’t even care anymore about the receipt, just tried to receive the rewarding smiles again and especially the hungry look that went straight to his dick when he told Harley he was bisexual.</p><p>The 40 minutes were up earlier than expected, Peter hadn’t noticed how the time has flown, was too occupied with providing Harley with everything he might just deem at least partly alluring. He only noticed at all, because Harley stopped him for a second and turned to his coworker.</p><p>“Julie! Is Megan in already?”, he shouted.</p><p>“Yeah, came ten minutes ago”, the woman, barely two meters away shot back. Harley gave her a thumbs up.</p><p>“Good, I’m off the clock!” With that said, he rounded the counter and plopped down on the barstool next to Peter, swiftly stealing his cocktail to take a couple sips through the straw and eventually looked at him expectantly.</p><p>“You continuing?”, he asked, but it never really reached Peter’s brain. He was too focused on those pretty pink lips wrapped around the straw, how their knees where touching, the smell of his cologne and the look of his legs in black, possibly skinny jeans. He was, for the lack of a better word, sexy. And when he put down that drink, eyebrows quirked up in a question Peter didn’t hear, he could no longer control himself. His hands flew up, gripping the front of Harley’s white button down, pulling him in desperately until their lips finally met. He could faintly make out a noise of surprise coming from Harley, but it drowned in the sensation of kissing him. He has dreamed of doing this for the last few hours. They parted a few seconds later.</p><p>“Sorry”, Peter breathed, slightly horrified at his own sudden action. “I should’ve-“</p><p>“Don’t <em>apologise</em>, idiot”, Harley cut in, immediately chasing after Peter’s lips again. The second kiss was even better, Harley’s hands in his hair, tugging, felt incredible and Peter yearned to get the other man closer, <em>closer</em> to his own body. Their tongues found a way into each other’s mouth, Harley didn’t even fight with Peter over dominance, just gave in and obeyed when Peter tucked at his waist, pulling him onto his lap. Though Harley was taller than Peter, which is why Peter had to dip his head back to keep kissing Harley. They continued like that for a while until Harley pulled away, breathing heavily.</p><p>“You said you live just down the road, right?”, he breathed a little dazed.</p><p>“Right, want to get out of here?”, Peter answered, voice just as husky.</p><p>“Desperately. I’ll get my shit and meet you at the front in two minutes, yeah?”</p><p>Peter barely had the time to nod, as Harley already got up and pushed through the people to get to the ‘staff only’ room in the back, where he disappeared. Slowly, as if he expected his legs to buckle, Peter got out of his seat, in order to get to the exit. Now that he was by himself, he suddenly noticed how crowded the bar was and the significant loss of oxygen he’s experiencing in here. It was so loud, too. He missed kissing Harley, because the man had efficiently drowned everything out. When the fresh night air hit his face outside and the wind ruffled through his already messed up hair, he could breathe again. He didn’t have to wait even a minute before Harley appeared again, smiling seductively and pulling him into another fierce but quick kiss.</p><p>“Just a taste of what you’ll get when we arrive, so let’s hurry up”, he said, took Peter’s hand and motioned for him to lead the way. Peter didn’t hesitate.</p><p>“Fuck me, are you wearing a leather jacket?”, Peter asked after barely a few meters.</p><p>“You like it?”</p><p>“You’re fucking hot.”</p><p>“I take that as a yes.”</p><p>They ended up taking a lot longer for the way than normal, as they paused every few meters or so to kiss each other senseless. Harley already had marks before he even arrived in Peter’s flat.</p><p>Peter was thankful that Harley didn’t ask how he could afford a penthouse flat in a newly renovated apartment building, besides only working a part time job and going to uni, but then again, he was probably occupied otherwise. Harley’s mouth was currently trailing down Peter’s neck to his collarbones, biting and sucking and licking. Peter knew it wouldn’t leave marks thanks to his super healing, but that didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy it immensely.</p><p>The leather jacket soon lay discarded at the entrance and on the way to Peter’s bedroom they got rid of more and more clothes. Shoes first, then followed the shirts and their jeans. It didn’t take long for Peter to press Harley into the mattress and lick his way down from his collarbones, over his abs...</p><p>“Sweetheart, I swear to god if your dick isn’t buried inside me soon I’ll fucking loose it”, Harley groaned, shuddering under Peter’s touch so delightfully, his hands gripping his hair harshly.</p><p>“Tell me Harley, what do you need?”, Peter asked, dirty grin plastered on his face as he liked over Harley’s nipple and the man let out a deep moan in response.</p><p>“Peter-“, he started, but moaned again, when said took the nipple between his teeth, while one hand trailed down his side, ending at his hole, massaging it slightly.</p><p>“What was that?”, he asked innocently, looking up to Harley and being rewarded with the most gorgeous sight he could’ve imagined. Harley was already falling apart under his touch, face red, hair a mess and breathing heavily, visibly trying his best to bite back a moan.</p><p>“Come on baby, don’t hold back. I wanna hear you”, Peter whispered sweetly, sucking yet another mark on Harley’s skin immediately after. Harley did as he was told and moaned loudly when Peter continued playing with his nipples.</p><p>“Fuck me”, he eventually breathes, pulling Peter up to press their lips together in a sloppy kiss.</p><p>“Fuck me, please, darlin’”, he repeated, a quiver in his voice and his body trembling in anticipation.</p><p>Peter smiled and reached over to grab the lube and condoms out of his nightstand, making quick work of prepping Harley before he finally gives in to Harley’s pleas and thrusts into him.</p><p>“Jesus Christ, god, <em>yes</em>”, Harley whined, gripping Peter’s back and pressing his nails into it. Peter was, too, feeling otherworldly, especially when he changed the angle just enough to hit Harley’s prostate and the man cried out repeatedly.</p><p>They fell into a rough rhythm, both already approaching their edge, trading sloppy kisses here and there but mostly it was moaning and heavy breathing.</p><p>Peter came first, the sensation of nails digging into his back, soft lips sucking on his soft space on his neck and the overall feeling of being inside Harley sent him over the edge with a loud moan.</p><p>Quickly he reached down to grab Harley’s dick, pumping as he thrusted one more time, hitting his prostate straight on, thus making him reach his orgasm, too.</p><p>Eventually they just lay next to each other in silence for a few minutes, trying to catch their breaths and come down from that extraordinary high.</p><p>“That was... Great”, Peter said after a while, a little breathless laugh escaping his throat.</p><p>“Yeah”, Harley answered, voice not yet quite there again. Paying that no mind, Harley still got up and pulled on his boxers again, giving Peter plenty of time to look at all the marks he left on his body.</p><p>“Leaving already?”, Peter asked as he watched Harley search for his clothes in the apartment and getting dressed again.</p><p>“Yeah, sorry sweetheart, but I gotta get back home before the police gets called and searches for me”, Harley shot him a smile that looked partly apologetic. Both knew that this was hookup kind of thing, nothing like a date and Peter was kind of glad, if he’s being honest with himself. That’s exactly what he needed right now, something unbinding, but fun. Though he hoped to meet Harley again, it wasn’t that you meet the impersonation of all your wet dreams. As if he could read minds, Harley - now fully clothed again, unlike Peter who just pulled on his boxers - stepped into the room once more, searching and finding something to scribble his phone number on.</p><p>“If you ever wanna repeat this, sweetheart”, Harley smirked at him. “Just text me a day and a time and if it doesn’t collide with work, I’ll be here.”</p><p> </p><p>It took Peter one and a half weeks to build up the courage to text Harley again. He thought it might be weird, but eventually his dick had won over his anxiety, because he wasn’t lying, when he said that was the best sex he ever had, with either a man or a woman. And he desperately yearned for another experience like that. So he gathered all his courage to write a message only containing ‘its Peter. Tomorrow 8pm?’. Not even five minutes later he received an answer: ‘was almost worried you wouldn’t text me again, sweetheart. I’ll be there.’ Peter smiled to himself.</p><p> </p><p>The doorbell rang at 8:03pm sharp. Peter opened the door in record time, immediately dragging the man in and pressing him against the nearest wall before the door even closed.</p><p>“Off”, Peter growled, as he tucked at Harley’s jacket and shirt in between rough kisses.</p><p>“So desperate, darlin’”, Harley sounded almost scolding. “So demanding.”</p><p>“Less talking, more undressing, Harley”, Peter shot back, biting the sensitive spot behind Harley’s ear, delighted when he gasped. Harley didn’t say anything else.</p><p> </p><p>It went on for about 3 months like this. Mostly it was Peter texting Harley a day and a time and Harley showed up at his apartment, once, sometimes twice a week. Always Peter’s apartment. Sometimes Harley was the first to write, once he even showed up without a warning, but desperate and Peter would’ve lied - badly - if he said he hadn’t been, too. And it was great. No ties, no pressure, just fun. Then came the fateful day.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Stark! You wanted to talk to me about something?”</p><p>His mentor stood in front of the labs reserved for himself and his family. When he heard his intern’s voice, her looked up with a big smile.</p><p>“Peter! There you are, perfect timing. Yes, I wanted to talk to you about something.”</p><p>Peter tried not to be too obvious with his anxiety overtaking his body.</p><p>“Something good, promise”, Tony added, as if he could sense Peter being distraught. “I decided to finally move you up here! For one, because you are one of my best employees and second, because I have someone I want you to work with on some projects for the avengers. I’ll just let you meet him, he’s inside right now.”</p><p>“Oh, wow, thanks Mr. Stark!”, Peter told, basically radiating the glee he felt and quickly following his mentor into the exciting personal labs. The sight he got surprised him more than expected.</p><p>“So, Peter, this is Harley Keener, my adopted son”, Tony gestured to the tall, blonde man currently leaning against one of the workbenches, wearing a shocked expression that probably mirrored Peter’s own. “And this, Harley, is Peter Parker, my personal intern and truly one of the best.”</p><p>Harley was the first to break out of his trance to take a hesitant step forward, offering his hand. “Nice to meet ya, Peter”, he said, a little nervous but Tony certainly didn’t notice, at least not the real reason.</p><p>Peter took another two seconds, before he realised that it was his turn to react. Carefully he accepted Harley’s hand.</p><p>“Likewise”, he said, while his mind already wondered off to all the things those hands had done to him just two nights before. Taking a closer look at Harley, some of the marks Peter left on his body were still visible, which simultaneously filled Peter with joy, but also terrified him immensely. What if Harley told his dad about the one night stands? Though if he’d done that, he certainly didn’t tell him with whom, given that Tony was blissfully unaware of the tension between them. They were interrupted by FRIDAY’s sweet voice.</p><p>“Boss, Miss Potts asked me to remind you of the meeting starting in five minutes. She asked me also to tell you, that if you don’t show up ‘god so help her’.”</p><p>Now Tony visibly tensed up. “Ah shit, sorry kiddos, I gotta run and get that, but it’s a short one so I’ll be back in like, twenty minutes hopefully? Maybe a little longer? I don’t know, just get to know each other.” And before either of them could protest, Tony was hurrying out the door, over to the elevators. So there they stood.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, this is awkward”, Harley said, rubbing the base of his neck in mild embarrassment.</p><p>“That’s an understatement”, Peter commented before burying his face in his hands. “Fucking Parker-Luck active again.”</p><p>“So what do you suggest we do?”, Harley asked as he sat down at one of the lab tables, now visibly more tired.</p><p>Peter sighed. “I don’t know”, he mumbled. “Should I tell Mr. Stark that I don’t want to work with you or something? Because it’s going to be weird.”</p><p>Harley answered with a snort. “Yeah probably, but then again... I doubt Tony would believe you if you said you didn’t want to work in the personal labs on exclusive avengers tech. Also... he was really excited for me to work with someone my age, he really wants this to work. I don’t really wanna disappoint him, you know?”</p><p>Now this was something Peter wasn’t used to. Harley showed actual vulnerable feelings, giving price more of him, than Peter ever knew. Okay, Peter knew barely anything about Harley to begin with. And fuck, he liked that. The man had been this mysterious hot stranger, and now it was ruined, because suddenly Peter knew where he lived, what his real job was and even met his <em>parent</em>. This was horrible. But he, too, noticed how excited Tony was for them to be working together and he really didn’t want to come up with lies as to why he couldn’t, especially because Harley was right, Peter desperately wanted to work in the personal labs on avengers tech. Not that the intern labs weren’t cool and the people there not nice, but this was different. He could manage some professionalism with Harley, right?</p><p>“Alright, yeah, then I guess, we’ve got to make this work. Try to act... normal around each other.”</p><p> </p><p>Three days in, Peter realised he couldn’t act normal around Harley. Not when the other was working in a tank top, muscles showing, hair held back by the goggles he wore, looking like an actual god. The tension between them was almost as touchable as it was electrifying. Neither’s continuous looks to the other went unnoticed and when Tony left the lab for good that night, Peter took his chance.</p><p>“I can’t do this”, he stated, rounding the tables until he stood by Harley’s side.</p><p>“Can’t do what?”, the other asked, still occupied with his project and oblivious to what Peter was referencing.</p><p>“Can’t stop myself”, Peter replied, placing his hands on Harley’s waist, as he now stood behind the slightly taller man. Harley immediately froze, but didn’t pull back.</p><p>“Do you know what you’re doing to me?”, Peter whispered, placing a kiss on his neck and letting his hands slowly wander under his top. Harley hummed in response, project all but forgotten when he leaned into Peter’s touch. His hands now left his sides, wandering to the front, finding their way into his underwear and Harley gasped.</p><p>“Not here”, he said quickly, turning around to meet Peter in a rough and demanding kiss.</p><p>“Okay, I’ll sign off for the day. Be at my apartment in 30?”</p><p>“I’ll be on time, sweetheart.”</p><p> </p><p>This happened a couple of times over the course of two weeks. Sometimes they made it to Peter’s apartment, other times the janitor’s closet down the hall had to make do. But the tension in the lab stayed persistent.</p><p>And after two weeks, Tony couldn’t stand it anymore.</p><p>“All right, what is it with you two? You hate each other, then tell me and you don’t need to work together anymore, but this is getting on my nerves”, he shouted exasperated, throwing the screwdriver down, making the teens jump in surprise.</p><p>“What are you talking about, old man? We’re fine”, Harley answered almost immediately and Peter really envied his ability to stay composed and calm, but Tony didn’t buy it for even a second.</p><p>“Tell that to Clint, he might buy that, but I won’t, kiddo. I see how you both act all tense around each other. Christ you barely even talk if it’s not necessary for the project and usually neither of you shuts up! I could’ve sworn I’d regret introducing you two, in fear of being exposed to genius nerd maniacs on the daily and never having a calm second ever again, but this is worse! You won’t even <em>try</em> to get along! So please, tell me what’s going on and why you both refuse to talk.”</p><p>Now even Harley shifted uncomfortably. The lab appeared to be shrinking around Peter, his heart raced when he met Harley’s eyes, both knowing what they had to do.</p><p>“Okay, uh, we might have to confess something to you”, Peter said slowly, words falling from his mouth like thick syrup. Tony’s eyebrows shot up and he crossed his arms, before gesturing for the boys to get on with it.</p><p>“Please”, he drawled, a dangerous undertone swinging in his voice. “You’ve got my attention.”</p><p>“We already knew each other. Before you introduced us, that is”, Harley spoke confidently, but it was clear that he was masking his nervousness.</p><p>“Okay, so? Got into fist fight in university or what’s the deal?”</p><p>“No, why would we get into a fist fight at university? I don’t even go to Columbia!” This time Harley looked merely irritated.</p><p>“Then what is it? Don’t let me ask a third time, boys, or I’ll take you both off the avengers projects for a month.” A scandalised gasp was heard and finally Peter gave in.</p><p>“Alright, but you absolutely cannot judge us Mr. Stark!”</p><p>“Yeah, you’re the reason it’s awkward now”, Harley added and Tony looked ready to burst with curiosity. Peter took a deep breath.</p><p>“We sorta... hooked up.”</p><p>The room went silent. Peter’s heart was racing a hundred miles an hour and he was ready to jump out of the nearest window out of sheer embarrassment. Tony kind of disassociated for a few seconds, eyes focused on nothing in particular and Harley started bouncing his legs nervously.</p><p>“Well”, Tony said after an eternity or maybe just a few seconds. “It was one time, so is too much for me to ask you to forget about it and try a fresh start?”</p><p>Oh if it had been just one time, Peter wouldn’t have a problem.</p><p>“Actually”, Harley interjected, cringing slightly. “It’s been more like... uhm, twenty or something like that? It’s been going on for three months, so...”</p><p>Tony’s body appeared to be shutting down completely. He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths, before he carefully and calmly asked “is a fresh start out of question then?”</p><p>“Considering that we tried, two weeks ago, and failed, one and a half week ago... I guess”, Peter supplied ever so helpful. When he looked over to Harley, he was surprised to see him <em>blushing</em>. Harley never blushed. And he was never embarrassed. But at this moment, he had buried his face in his hands, his ears crimson red. Suddenly Peter remembered that even though Tony Stark was his mentor, as a superhero and an intern, he was Harley’s <em>adopted father</em>. This had to be so much worse for Harley, than for Peter.</p><p>“Oh my god”, Tony groaned, falling into the nearest chair. “I always knew that Harley was one for hookups but fuck I didn’t expect Peter to be the creator of every hickey I’ve seen in the last weeks. You’re aggressive, Parker.”</p><p>“You’ve got no idea”, Harley commented. He was still bright red, but he’d never miss an opportunity to make it worse.</p><p>“Shut up!”, Peter hissed, hitting the other boy’s shoulder lightly, though internally, he’d have to agree. Peter was the dominant one after all...</p><p>“Ew”, Tony stated and got up from the chair again. “Gross, don’t ever say something like that in my presence again. We’ll delay this... this talk. If you excuse me, I have to go find some bleach and pour it into my ear, hopefully it’ll dissolve my brain and with it all horrible mental images it’s producing right now.” And just like that he was gone, leaving the two very embarrassed boys behind.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you still sulking about the weird confrontation today?” A familiar voice called and distracted Peter from the beautiful view one was offered, when sitting on the top of the Stark tower.</p><p>“How’d you know I was here?”, Peter asked instead of answering his question, eyes watching Harley intently as he lowered himself next to Peter.</p><p>“Didn’t”, the other replied. “Came here by myself to sulk, too.” With a grin he held up a bottle of white wine and Peter couldn’t help but smile a little.</p><p>They sat in silence for a while, sharing the bottle of wine and ignoring those unspoken words hanging between them, until Peter decided to break the spell.</p><p>“I still don’t know anything about you, Harley”, he said, gaze still locked on the horizon.</p><p>“Not true, you know both of my workplaces and where I live now. Hell - you met my dad, Peter”, Harley retorted, receiving an eye roll in return.</p><p>“You know that’s not what I meant. Also - it doesn’t really count. You told me nothing on purpose. I just found out. I didn’t even know your last name until Tony introduced you with it.” Harley took another swig from the bottle.</p><p>“Alright then, I suppose that’s true. You told me a lot about yourself three month ago and with every time you invited me to your apartment, so it’s only fair I return the favour. Ask away, darlin’.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Ask me anything Peter. All you wanna know and I promise to be honest.”</p><p>For the first time since they started sharing the bottle, Peter met Harley’s eyes, surprised to see honesty in them.</p><p>“Okay”, Peter nodded. “What’s your favorite color?”</p><p>“Really? I give you the permission to ask <em>anything</em> and you ask that?”</p><p>Peter shrugged innocently. “I wanna get to know you, Harley, not try to find your weak spots to kill you in your sleep.”</p><p>“I- Uh. Okay.” Harley didn’t look quite convinced, but smiled nonetheless. “It’s blue and gold.”</p><p>“Why are you working as a bartender, when you’re already working at SI?”</p><p>“Wanted to try some stuff out, live a little. Be someone regular for a while.”</p><p>“How long have you known Tony?”</p><p>“Since I was eleven.”</p><p>“When did Tony adopt you?”</p><p>“About half a year ago.”</p><p>“What’s your favourite movie?”</p><p>“Jurassic Park. And Star Trek. And Lord of the Rings. Star Wars is a close fourth.”</p><p>“Do you go to college?”</p><p>“I take online courses at MIT. Tony would’ve killed me if I didn’t go there. Can’t believe you’re going to Columbia and are still alive.”</p><p>Peter snorted, then paused.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me about any of this? Your job and family in the Stark tower, I mean.”</p><p>Harley grinned at him sheepishly. “It’s weird, right? I was worried you’d only want me for my status. Who could’ve known that I slept with fucking <em>Spiderman</em> for three months - you should’ve been the one worried.”</p><p>Peter tensed. What the fuck.</p><p>“Did Mr. Stark tell you that?”, he breathed.</p><p>“Nah, sweetheart, I connected the dots all by myself.”</p><p>“Was I that obvious?” His head sunk into his hands, scared to even look at Harley.</p><p>“No again, I’m just a genius, you know. I quickly noticed that the effort of leaving marks on your body was immense, nothing stayed for longer than three minutes. Super healing. I also noticed how you tried to not listen in on me talking to myself quietly while working. Super hearing. And the way you know Spiderman’s tech like no other really shows that you know how they work exactly, even in action. After all, you’re the one using it, too. And, after I noticed all of that, it gets clear when you’re out on patrol and when you have to <em>suddenly</em> disappear, just an hour before some Spiderman news play on tv. That’s all the dots I needed to work it out.”</p><p>“Fuck, you really weren’t exaggerating when you said you were a genius, were you?”</p><p>“Not in the slightest.” Harley’s victorious grin set a weird feeling free in Peter’s body. Something that felt strangely like warmth, but also butterflies. A pause.</p><p>“You got more questions?”</p><p>“Do you want to go on a date with me? A real one, I mean.” Peter loved the sound of Harley’s chuckle and even more the words he followed it up with.</p><p>“I thought this might count as one?”</p><p>For a few seconds, they just looked into the other’s eyes. Peter felt once again drawn in by this mesmerising blue, that now even reflected New York’s skyline. Peter always loved to look at the skyline, but he found himself loving it even more in Harley’s eyes.</p><p>“Agreed”, he whispered, aware of their faces being only inches apart, but holding Harley’s gaze.</p><p>“Good”, the blonde replied, not more than a whisper, and surged forward to meet Peter in a soft kiss, that set off fireworks in his body. None of their earlier kisses had been like that.</p><p>This felt like the beginning of a new chapter - the start of a happily ever after, maybe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yooo I Hope yall liked it! I hope the smut wasn’t too horrible.</p><p>Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed it maybe consider leaving a comment, kudos or bookmarking it?</p><p>Thanks! Stay safe &amp; healthy!</p><p>Edit: if ya want to come find me on tumblr my username is saturningandturning and if ya like my style enough to make suggestion, feel free to do so!<br/>- Saturning</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>